


A Lick and a Promise

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the very old Criminal Minds kink meme.  Prompt: Reid/ Rossi- Spanking, rimming. I want Rossi worshiping Reid's ass basically.</p>
<p>So basically, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lick and a Promise

It’s the most perfect ass in the world.  Quite possibly the most perfect ass in the universe.   It isn’t a flashy bubble-butt and its true glory can only be fully appreciated when Spencer is undressed.   Therefore, only Dave is able to see it in all its wonder.  Of course, all of Spencer is gorgeous, from the soft brown curls on top of his head to his expressive hands.  From his sensitive, tan nipples to his agile toes that can pick up coins.  And of course his lovely cock, always anxious for Dave’s attention.

But that ass – on top of the long muscled columns of pale legs, his posterior is like two scoops of French vanilla ice cream, with a sweet cherry in the middle.   Soft, warm, flawless, round and ripe and juicy, like a nectarine in August.

When Spencer is sleeping, Dave can’t help himself from running a hand over his lover’s hip, down his flank, cupping one round buttock and then the other, gently running his fingers lightly down his crack.  

Spencer smiles sleepily and tells Dave that he’s obsessed and has an ass fetish, but he doesn’t sound too upset and he certainly seems to enjoy when Dave indulges himself between his legs.

Since they work most days, most of the nights when they’re actually home, they’ll often just kiss a little, trade hand jobs or blow jobs and then pass out.  They both look forward to having time off and no work the next day. 

Early in their relationship, they found that Spencer likes it best when he’s fucked from behind.  Face to face is good for making love; for the kissing and looking into your lover’s eyes, but for a hard fuck, it’s too intense on Spencer’s prostate and he doesn’t last as long as he’d like.  Dave thinks it’s perfect; he’s allowed – no encouraged, to satisfy his favorite cravings.

It might start with Spencer suggesting they take a shower before bed; that’s the not-very-subtle code to let Dave know that he’s very much in the mood.

The shower is more than big enough for the two of them; it’s big enough for a cocktail party.  There’s multiple shower heads in the walls, rain shower heads in the ceiling and a steam-room feature.   Spencer goes to his knees sucking lazily on Dave’s cock, while Dave washes his hair, indulging one of his other fetishes.  When he’s done with the shampoo, Dave pulls him up so they can continue kissing, and he can nibble on Spencer’s neck, just behind his ear, which makes him groan and thrust his hips looking for Dave’s attention.   Dave continues his nibbling, more aggressively now, and turns him around.   Spencer puts his hands against the wall, and thrusts his bottom out at Dave, looking at Dave over his shoulder with a smile.

Dave soaps up his hands, and runs them over Spencer’s back, down to the globes of his ass.  He steps forward so he can wrap an arm around Spencer’s chest, pinching his nipple and pushes two soapy fingers into him.  Spencer makes a noise in his throat and lets Dave support his weight, while he relaxes and allows Dave to use his ass.  Dave ghosts his fingers over Spencer’s prostate, not even close to making him come, but enough to make him moan and make his knees start to buckle.  A little more of this and Spencer leans his head against Dave’s shoulder to whisper, “I need you in me.”

They stumble onto the bed and Spencer is on his knees, hugging the pillow, rump in the air.  Dave is behind him, at first just admiring the view.  Pink from the heat of the shower and just from heat, Spencer makes little noises in his throat while making small, encouraging movements with his hips.

Dave starts by gently kneading the firm flesh of Spencer’s butt and exposing his tiny pink hole, which he licks and kisses, both slow flat strokes of his tongue, and pointing his tongue to push into the tight heat.  As Spencer responds, murmuring encouragement into his pillow, Dave gives his ass a hard smack, one side then the other.  Spencer’s breath quickens as Dave alternates between licks and bites, kisses and smacks, kneading the round, reddened cheeks in front of him, smiling at the jiggle after a particularly hard smack.

Occasionally, Dave will reach around and stroke Spencer’s cock, mainly to make sure that he’s not going to come until Dave is ready.  So a couple of not-very-gentle tugs and a hard twist to a nipple and Dave can go back to using his tongue to stab the hot rosebud in front of him.  Dave’s goatee is soft and rubs Spencer’s balls, followed by his tongue, leaving nothing unattended.   Between the licks and smacks, he can enter just a little with one spit-slicked finger.  Each time earns him another, more desperate, beautiful moan.

Sooner than Dave would like, Spencer is whimpering and bucking back harder, letting Dave know that he’s not going to be able to hold out much longer.  And since his lover specifically said he wants Dave in him, that’s what Dave will do.

He sneaks in another lick before he gets the bottle of lube.  He coats two fingers and this time he pushes in completely, turning his fingers, pumping into Spencer while Spencer pushes back onto him.  Dave replaces his fingers with his cock and proceeds to slam into the hole he’s so lovingly prepared.   One hand holding onto Spencer’s hip, he pulls out and smacks the cheek, enjoying the whine and the rosy handprint that fades in a few seconds.   He alternates sides a few times, pounding into the heat, knowing there will be fingerprints on Spencer’s hips in the morning. 

Reaching around, he pumps Spencer’s dick, running his fingers over the head.  It’s just a few more strokes when he feels Spencer explode in his hand and then he collapses on the bed. 

Dave pulls his ass back up, and holds Spencer’s hips steady for the few more thrusts until he reaches his own orgasm.  He pulls out and collapses next to his lover and they grin at each other while catching their breath. 

“You are such an ass man, Dave.”  Spencer says as he flops onto his back, wincing a little.

“Just yours, my love, just yours.” 

 


End file.
